La métaphore du fugueur
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: Inconsciemment, Misaki compris qu'il aurait du respecter cette règle qu'il avait établi lors de leur première rencontre. Ce choix presque vitale de ne jamais au grand jamais effleurer l'un de ses livres. Dépité, il écouta malgré lui l'histoire d'un monde fait de fantasmes et de débauches où lui seul en était le héros.


**_Auteur :_**_ Flamme dansante  
****__Beta Lecture : _Carina  
**_Monde_**_****__ : _UA  
**_Disclamer_**_****__ : _Aucun personnages ne m'appartient, comme d'hab._  
****__Personnages : _Le roi/le fugueur X)  
**_Rating : _**M  
**_Commentaires : _**c'était plutôt strange de vouloir pervertir une histoire qui l'est déjà X) Et après m'y être remise à plusieurs fois...' Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat final ^o^

* * *

- **La métaphore du fugueur** -

* * *

- He ! Il parle de quoi celui-là ? Lui demandais-je en prenant son dernier bouquin.

Pour une fois, deux mecs à moitié nus ne déambulaient pas sur la jaquette et le quatrième de couverture semblait étrangement intéressant. Usagi ferma le capot de son ordinateur et me sourit sournoisement.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ?

Je lui répondis d'un haussement d'épaules. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout. D'un bond, je le vis se redresser et se réinstaller en m'invitant à le rejoindre dans un fauteuil plus confortable. Sans broncher, j'acceptai et le rejoignis. Enfouis dans ses bras, je sentis son torse se poser contre mes omoplates lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent ma nuque et qu'il ouvrit l'ouvrage sous mes yeux.

- C'est l'histoire d'un gosse qui vivait avec un roi fourbe et perverti.

- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça.

- Tais-toi et écoute, me dit-il en posant sa main libre sur mon flanc.

- L'adolescent, Huraki, avait été placé chez cet homme afin que celui-ci prenne soin de lui durant ses quatre années d'université. Mais le temps passant, le gosse n'arrivait plus à le supporter.

- Harcèlement sexuel, je suppose ? Lui demandais-je d'un sourire en coin.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Me demanda t-il, l'air intrigué.

D'un haussement d'épaules, je l'invitai à continuer.

- Lors de leur première rencontre, le roi lui avait sauté dessus profanant ainsi, une à une, chaque partie de son corps et de son âme. À cette époque, l'enfant pur et candide qu'était Huraki, disparut sous les assauts de ses étreintes.

- Hey ! Il a quel âge ton Huraki ?

- Le même que tu avais lorsque je t'ai pris pour la première fois.

Je sentis une grimace se dessiner sur mon visage. Vexé, je me replongea dans son foutu bouquin.

- Mais le souci vois-tu, me dit-il en continuant son récit, c'est qu'Huraki n'avait su résister à ses charmes.

- Tu m'étonnes, dis-je sur un ton cynique.

- Bien qu'il avait été pris de force, il s'était haï devant son ressentit. Il aurait préféré arracher ses cordes vocales plutôt que de s'entendre gémir, couper ses canaux sensitifs et ne plus rien sentir. Mais au-delà de ses fantasmes, il s'était laissé envoûter, trahissant ainsi ses propres principes et ceux de l'église.

- Tu ne vas pas un peu trop loin là ? Le questionnais-je à demi-mot.

Il m'attira contre lui et me demanda si je n'avais pas ressenti le même dégout lors de nos premiers ébats. Les joues en feu, je pinçai mes lèvres et cachai mon visage dans le col de son sweatshirt. Je ne voyais aucun intérêt à débattre sur ce qu'Usagi m'avait fait endurer. D'un geste, je lui intimai à poursuivre.

- Bien, me dit-il en changeant de ton. L'idée de s'en aller s'était naturellement transformée en fantasme. Cette pensée obsédante le travaillait jour et nuit. Il n'y avait plus une heure, une minute ni une seconde où la question ne s'était posée. Mais comme un bon toutou, le gamin était resté. Il ne savait encore si c'était par peur des retombées ou par crainte de se retrouver seul à nouveau. Huraki n'avait jamais supporté la solitude. Mais malgré cela, il ressentait toujours comme une vague à l'âme quand ses yeux se posaient sur le roi.

Ses paroles affluaient comme un coup de tonnerre. Son souffle s'accélérait à chaque mot prononcé. Sa poigne se resserra autour de mon flanc tandis qu'il parlait, se laissant envoûter par la trame de son propre scénario.

- Il attendit quatre mois durant lesquels le gosse pesa le pour et le contre, réfléchissant encore et encore aux raisons pour lesquelles il serait préférable de rester ou non avec le roi. Mais un soir, il décida enfin de s'en aller.

Je me surpris de me souvenir qu'à une époque, moi aussi je souhaitais m'enfuir et le laisser seul à ses élucubrations. Mon regard changea du tout au tout lorsque l'idée qu'il aurait pu l'écrire en s'inspirant de nous me traversa l'esprit.

- Lorsqu'il quitta son château, le gosse fut frappé par une bourrasque de vent. Il remonta son col et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté de vêtements plus chauds. À cette époque de l'année, la température aurait déjà dû augmenter. Pourtant, le printemps ne s'était toujours pas installé, abandonnant les citoyens à la neige et au froid glacial d'un soir d'hiver. Sans rechigner, il partit en direction du centre-ville. Marcher était la seule solution pour ne pas s'endormir.

J'avais soudain l'impression de me retrouver à la place d'Huraki, grelottant, les mains et le corps anesthésiés par le froid. Et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, tandis que je me réchauffais dans ses bras, que je me rendis compte que chaque phrase prononcée m'entrainait un plus dans un rôle qui n'était pas le mien.

- Dans sa poche droite, ses trente euros étaient suffisants pour qu'il puisse se payer un transport mais il n'en aurait jamais eu assez pour s'acheter un ticket de train. Retourner chez son père n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Sa famille n'était pas au courant de leur relation et de plus, le roi s'était proposé comme bon samaritain, de s'occuper de ses frais d'université. Le mioche avait toujours su que ça famille ne roulait pas sur l'or mais lorsque le roi s'était proposé de les soutenir financièrement, Huraki avait vu cela comme une énorme épine que l'on venait d'extraire du pied de son paternel. Dès lors, il ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer la queue entre les jambes.

J'avais envie de lui crier mon mécontentement tant cette histoire semblait similaire à la mienne mais ma voix ne faisait que s'enrailler, bloquant ma rage dans un filtre invisible. D'un air compatissant, il sourit et m'attira contre lui, me laissant furieux face à un sentiment d'humiliation.

- À chaque enjambée, ses baskets s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse. Chaque pas devenait une épreuve qu'il affrontait avec courage et ténacité. Ses mains étaient glacées, douloureuses et brûlantes à la fois. Il les fourra dans ses poches à la recherche d'une quelconque chaleur. Autour de lui, les passants filaient à tout allure. Au bout d'un moment, Huraki s'arrêta et plongea son regard sur un homme d'affaires en costume et cravate. Bizarrement, il ressentit comme une vague à l'âme en observant ce trentenaire au visage fin et anguleux. Ce type n'avait pourtant rien de spécial mais la mélancolie que le mioche pouvait apercevoir dans son regard ne le laissa pas indifférent. À force de se sentir observer, l'homme se retourna et s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

- Non… Lui dis-je d'une voix angoissée. Huraki doit s'enfuir !

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, me répondit-il tandis que je se sentais son souffle se déposer au creux de ma nuque.

Progressivement, la pièce sombra dans la pénombre lorsque je vis sa main s'échouer sur mes paupières. Je sentis mon cœur battre douloureusement tandis que mon souffle s'altérait à l'écoute de son récit.

- À quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, l'inconnu l'estima de haut en bas, affichant un sourire fier et narquois. Embarrassé, Haruki baissa les yeux. L'homme ricana et brisa le silence en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était bien jeune pour se promener seul dans la rue. Sans mot, l'adolescent acquiesça. Dans sa tête, il savait que cette nuit ne serait ni la première ni la dernière. Il devait se forcer à oublier les nuits chaudes et rassurantes dans le château du roi. L'homme reprit la parole en le questionnant sur la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. Les yeux rivés dans la neige, Huraki secoua la tête et lui avoua n'avoir nul part où aller. À ces mots, l'homme s'approcha dangereusement de lui, posant délicatement la main sur son épaule.

Tandis qu'Usagi m'énonça que l'inconnu venait de lui proposer de passer la nuit avec lui, je fus saisi de spasmes accompagnés de tremblements et je lâchai malgré moi un cri de douleur lorsque mon corps fut frappé d'une décharge électrique. Mon visage se contractait au fur et à mesure que ces paroles affluaient dans ma tête. Ce monstre ne négligea aucun détaille, me narrant un sentiment d'humiliation, d'écrasement et de soumission. Se laissant entraîner vers l'hôtel, Huraki se compara à un déchet, bon à jeter, bon à gagner de l'argent grâce à son corps. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses tandis que je sentis des gouttes de sueur perler le long de mes tempes.

- Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Reprit-il sur un ton effréné. Sans le roi, Huraki n'avait nul par où aller. L'adolescent se devait de survivre et pour cela, il était prêt à tout, même à vendre son corps pour gagner de l'argent.

Je secouai la tête et m'opposa à ces paroles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'homme que je connaissais depuis deux ans déjà pouvait faire preuve de tant de pessimisme dans une telle situation. Au creux de mon oreille, il me susurra l'état de son corps, vide et meurtrit. Bientôt, Huraki ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui même.

- Son âme s'envole à chaque enjambée, déjà violée par la seule pensée de ce qu'il va lui arriver.

Chacune de ces paroles me transperçaient comme des coups de poignard. Une douleur horrible et diffuse se répandit dans ma poitrine lorsque la lame abandonna brusquement sa plaie. Mon corps se liquéfia quand un hurlement résonna dans la pièce. À bout de souffle, mes larmes imbibèrent ses doigts posés sur mes paupières. À ce moment là, je me souvenu soudain de la raison pour laquelle j'avais toujours détesté ses livres. Dans ses bouquins, Usagi laissait transparaître ses pires fantasmes. Sa main m'attira contre lui. Exténué, je me lassai faire. Je cru qu'il en avait enfin fini avec moi mais cela n'était qu'un euphémisme. Je fut soudain pris d'un mélange de surprise et d'agacement quand je sentis sa langue effleurer le lobe de mon oreille. Honteux, je ne pu supporter mon ressenti lorsque mon corps se mit à s'exciter. Nerveusement je plantai mes dents dans mes lèvres afin de ne pas gémir.

- Laisse-toi aller, me dit-il d'une voix suave.

Je secouai la tête, le visage contracté de honte. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire en glissant ses doigts sous mon t-shirt. J'avais soudain l'impression que ma lèvre n'était plus qu'un amas de chair tant la douleur se faisait insupportable.

- Comme Huraki, me dit-il soudain, chaque morsure, baiser ou caresse vous font sauter au plafond.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer tandis que j'essayais vainement de me débattre. Ce crétin prit cela comme un jeu et, comme si de rien n'était, continue son récit là où il s'était arrêté.

- Après une demi-heure de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant une immense bâtisse néo-gothique baignée de lumière avec ses larges baies vitrées par lesquelles on distinguait une ambiance chaleureuse faite de sofas voluptueux et de lustres en cristal de Bohème. À travers la nuit, Huraki pu apercevoir l'illumination et l'éclat de l'hôtel. Il sentit son cœur battre douloureusement. Tout cela n'était que fastes et tapes à l'œil. Il hésita à le suivre, lui qui n'avait  
et n'aurait jamais eu assez pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager passer une seule nuit dans un tel palace.

Enfoui dans ses bras, je sentais encore ses doigts effleurer mon ventre, s'aventurant de temps à autres sur mes flancs ou ma clavicule, mais ne dépassant jamais la limite de ma ceinture. Bizarrement, je sentis mon cœur s'apaiser et ma respiration s'atténuer. Préférant ce moment de douceur, j'avais arrêté de me débattre, pensant remettre cela à plus tard. Mais je compris soudain que malgré sa mauvaise fois, Usagi essayait de me calmer et à fortiori, il avait réussi.

- Dès l'entrée de l'hôtel, il se sentit tout à coup humble devant ces deux portiers en habit d'apparat. L'un lui sourit, l'autre lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il piqua un far et baissa la tête. Mais à trop regarder le sol, Huraki ne se rendit pas compte que l'inconnu venait de s'éclipser. Affolé, il regarda autour de lui, revit les lustres en cristaux et se cacha les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. Les mains sur les paupières, il se fit bousculer et réprimander par les autres clients de l'hôtel. La boule au ventre, il sentit la peur l'envahir lorsqu'une masse d'hommes et de femmes suintant le fric se propageait autour de lui, ne lui laissant plus aucune possibilité de le retrouver.

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux en me recalant contre son torse. Ces caresses n'avaient plus aucun effet sur moi. Au contraire, j'éprouvais à nouveau un sentiment d'anxiété et de mal être.

- Que ressens-tu, Misaki ?

- J'ai… J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, le cœur serré dans un étau… Mon corps est paralysé, je crois que… je vais me noyer…

Ma respiration s'accélérait, ma poitrine me faisait un mal de chien tant mon cœur cognait et rencognait comme un forcené. Les lèvres entrouvertes, j'essayais désespérément de reprendre haleine. Je cru m'évanouir quand soudain, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Ereinté, je sentis son souffle me sauver de la noyade quand il m'insuffla son air et son âme. Il me fallu plusieurs minutes pour stabiliser mon état cardiaque et comprendre que je n'étais pas Huraki. Même si nos vies semblaient similaires, Usagi était là, dans mes bras; il restait à mes côtés. Exténué, je m'effondrai et lui demanda d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire.

- Comme toi, Huraki se noyait dans la foule, se débâtant comme un forcené face à cette marée humaine. Sans le vouloir, son cerveau captait et enregistrait chaque phrase prononcée. Celles-ci se compactaient et se transformaient en un micmac incompréhensible. Il cru que sa tête allait exploser quand soudain, tout redevint plus clair lorsqu'il revu enfin l'inconnu, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrête-toi là, je connais la suite, lui dis-je à demi-mot.

- Vraiment ?

Je le repoussai et me redressa. Surpris, il me sourit en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- L'inconnu entraînera Huraki dans sa chambre d'hôtel où il abusera de lui sans aucun état d'âme.

Il haussa les épaules et me laissa dans le doute en m'attirant contre lui. Son histoire était bancale et n'avait aucun sens. Comment le roi aurait pu laisser l'être aimé s'en aller aussi facilement ? Et où étaient les gardes lorsque Huraki avait prit la poudre d'escampette ? Je lui faisais savoir en injuriant son torchon.

- Tu as raison, me dit-il en m'obligeant à me taire, l'inconnu emmènera Huraki dans sa chambre mais à aucun moment, l'homme ne pourra le toucher.

Bouche bée, mes yeux s'agrandirent devant son faciès.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis que je lui répondis par la négative.

- Tu as cru que le roi aurait pu laisser Haruki s'en aller aussi facilement ? Mais détrompe-toi, cet homme avait bien plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Progressivement, ses doigts quittèrent mes lèvres, glissant le long de mon menton et s'abandonnant dans mes paumes entrouvertes. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent tour à tour mon front, mon cou et mes lèvres. Une chaleur se répandit dans mon ventre. J'avais envie de lui.

- L'inconnu était l'un des gardes du roi, habillé en civil. Huraki n'avait aucune possibilité de le reconnaître.

Je me joignis à son sourire et lui demanda de me raconter la fin.

- Le roi était dans l'hôtel, impatient et heureux de le revoir. Mais malgré cela, il gardait en tête que si Hariku s'était enfuit, l'adolescent ne voulait sans doute plus jamais le revoir. Mais sans lui, l'homme n'était plus qu'un cadavre sur pattes, bon à donner des ordres d'une voix morne et pâteuse. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait diriger son pays dans un tel état esprit. Il ne lui avait jamais dit mais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Huraki était bien plus fort que ce qu'il n'avait jamais  
ressenti.

- Mais Huraki l'aime toujours !

Il acquiesça et me sourit tendrement.

- Oui, Huraki l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pouvait supporter que l'inconnu le dévêtisse, préférant le repousser et hurler le prénom du roi.

- Mais… Je croyais…

- Le garde avait reçu des ordres : ceux-ci comprenaient de le mettre dans une situation défavorable afin qu'il revienne sur ses choix et qu'il reparte aux château.

- En gros, tu l'as manipulé…

- Prends cela comme tu veux, me dit-il en haussant les épaule. Mais ce qu'Huraki compris en voyant le roi se précipiter dans sa chambre, c'est que contrairement à lui, l'homme ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Il referma le livre et ria doucement.

- Quoi ? C'est ça ta fin ?

- Si tu veux, je pourrais te narrer chaque détaille du chapitre final mais comme celui-ci traduit une scène torride entre Huraki et le roi…

- Ah…! Non, non; c'est bon !

Amusé, il caressa ma joue et reposa le livre à terre.

- Usagi…

- Hm ?

- Huraki… C'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, je sentis son index relever mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder. Son regard était rempli de douceur.

- Tu as enfin compris.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer tandis que mes lèvres s'épousèrent contre les siennes. La chaleur que j'avais ressentie plus tôt ne cessa de s'accroître. Honteux, je dus enfouir mon visage au creux de sa nuque afin de cacher ma gêne.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Parce que je suis le roi et en tant que tel, je me dois de te protéger.

- Hein…?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il m'attira, m'entrainant dans la promiscuité et la chaleur de ses bras.

- Je ne te l'avais jamais dit… Mais je t'aime.

Stoïque, je lui demandai de répéter.

- Je t'aime, Misaki.

Le visage en feu, j'aurais aimé devenir une toute petite sourie et disparaître à jamais lorsque mon cœur se mit à s'ébranler.

- Et toi, Misaki, que ressens-tu pour moi ?


End file.
